


against the rules

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Model au [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Obi Wan is an up and coming photographer. Fives, a swimsuit model and good friend, sends a new client his way. Too bad he didn't mention Qui-Gon wasn't part of the usual clientele.





	against the rules

**Author's Note:**

> the Model au nobody wanted for QuiObi Week 2017

The thing about being a photographer is that you tend to meet many attractive people, and Obi Wan was used to it. After Fives waltzed into his life in nothing but a speedo, he had figured he was now immune to the half naked models he never really encountered. When Echo became his apprentice photographer, he knew the younger man hadn't expected it. Still, after pushing Echo to photograph Fives solo, while he focused on Padmé and her daugher, Ahsoka, he figured he was numb to it by now.

Then walked in the new client Fives and Echo said would be great for him.

The gods-be-damned _nude model_.

That said, there weren't many things that had Obi Wan wanting to murder his old friend and client, but this one? Oh, this one definitely was having Obi Wan already planning homicide and various ways to dispose of the swimsuit model's body.

“ _I hate you!_ ” Obi Wan mouthed at Fives, who was being photographed by Echo one station away. Fives grinned at him, and winked, and Echo sighed at them.

“It couldn't be that ba-” Echo cut himself off, having turned to look over, and his eyes widened as he saw the man in, well, something that couldn't even be called underwear. Obi Wan glared at him as Echo turned back to his lover, and continued to do his job.

“If this is a problem, I can find someone else,” the model said, an amused tone in his voice. The photographer turned back to his new client, forcing a smile.

“No problem, it's just that Echo neglected to tell me which kind of model you were. I usually only get models in suits. Or Fives.”

“I like how I'm the _or_ in our relationship.”

“You're the _or_ in ours too, now shut up and lay on the bed, cyare.” Echo chuckled, and Fives grinned at the college student, doing as was asked of him.

“My apologies; I had been told you were prepared.”

“I hadn't, but it's nothing that can't be changed.” Obi Wan replied, “My name is Obi Wan Kenobi.”

“Qui-Gon Jinn.”

'Oh, _fuck_ ,' was Obi Wan's only thought.

“Alright, well, I have a few poses in mind,” Obi Wan started, and Fives snorted. Obi Wan glared at his friend again, before turning back to his new client and directing him on how to sit.

They worked for a little over an hour, though Fives and Echo left for lunch ten minutes into the session, and Obi Wan had been trying to will his hard-on away for the past thirty four minutes, and was praying that Qui-Gon didn't notice. Standing with his back to Qui-Gon, he filtered through the photos on his camera, deciding that they were to his standards, before he turned back to Qui-Gon.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Obi Wan breathed, and Qui-Gon chuckled.

“You're not as subtle as you think, you know.” The man said, hand on his own cock. “Now, how are we going to play this?” Before he could think, Obi Wan was straddling the model, being kissed like there was no tomorrow.

“This is against a lot of rules,” Obi Wan breathed.

“I've never been much of one for rules,” Qui-Gon replied, sticking three fingers into Obi Wan's mouth. Obi Wan complied to the silent demand, licking and sucking at the fingers. After pulling them away, Obi Wan slowly got up. He pulled his shirt off, and felt glad that the model's breathing pattern changed at seeing him stripping. Of course, he _was_ making a show out of it, really. Straddling Qui-Gon again, a finger was pressed to his entrance, and his neck was being kissed and bitten. He groaned at that, pressing down against it. Another finger joined its sibling, and Obi Wan slowly began to rock on the fingers. Qui-Gon was the one to let out a moan, this time, and pulled his fingers out.

“Condom?” Obi Wan asked, slowly getting up.

“Nngh, in my pants.” Qui-Gon breathed, watching as Obi Wan walked to the computer desk. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd slept with a client – hence the _no sleeping with the client_ rule – but it would be the first time he'd be sleeping with a male client, unless you counted Rex, but the man hadn't technically been a client, but rather Fives' brother who had come to support him. Because of that, there was lube in the desk, and Obi Wan found a packet of condoms in there, too. Checking them, he was a bit concerned about Fives and Echo's sex life; or they bought it knowing he'd be having sex with the new client. Regardless, he took one out, and grabbed the lube, and returned to Qui-Gon. The man was tugging at his cock, slowly and _definitely_ for show, and Obi Wan slid the condom on the man quickly.

Lubed up, Qui-Gon guided Obi Wan over him, before letting the younger man go down. Both groaned, and Obi Wan wasted no time in rocking his hips. The model took a hold of Obi Wan's cock with one hand, the other staying settled of his hips. Obi Wan leaned down, biting at the neck presented to him, before licking, kissing, and sucking at it.

Feeling a firm squeeze on his cock, and then a small, gentle pinch at the tip, Obi Wan came with a moan, clenching around Qui-Gon. The model came a moment later, moaning Obi Wan's name, and the two laid together, trying to catch their breaths.

=0=0=0=

Obi Wan woke with a start, the jarring noise of his alarm going off. Groaning, he dropped back down into his bed, and sighed. He knew the moment he saw Qui-Gon standing naked that he was attracted to him, but the hour and a half session had opened Obi Wan up to the man's personality, and he hated to admit that he was _definitely_ attracted to his new client. The dream merely cemented his decision to end the contract, and refer him to Jango.

In the mean time, he had a Mandalorian to scare.

 


End file.
